


[podfic] The Good, the Bad and the Fluffy

by newredshoes, reena_jenkins



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Fluff, Gen, Llamas, Podfic, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Therapy Animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newredshoes/pseuds/newredshoes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"That time Tony gave Bucky a therapy llama."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Good, the Bad and the Fluffy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Good, the Bad and the Fluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214642) by [newredshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newredshoes/pseuds/newredshoes). 



  
  
******Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**   
****

**Warnings:**  post-CA:TWS, Llamas, Fluff, Avengers Tower, Therapy Animal  
 ****

 **Music:**  [You're My Best Friend](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c2JSUXaY-tw), as performed by Queen  
  
 **Length:**  00:32:09

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AVG\)%20_The%20Good,%20The%20Bad%20and%20The%20Fluffy_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
